AEK Agência Especial de Konoha
by Karolyn Harumi
Summary: A famosa empresa de advocacia dos Uchiha só tinha um herdeiro. Uma grande ameaça se forma e uma agência de espionagem é acionada. Agora nada mais era brincadeira. Uma guerra é travada na grande Tóquio, onde só o melhor vence. Afinal, "No amor e na guerra, vale tudo". U.A .:SasuSaku:.


**Yo,**

**Eu voltei com essa fic que foi reescrita e agora está mais ao meu agrado. Eu queria agradecer ao **Paulo23** por me encorajar a voltar com ela aqui. Muito obrigada e espero que goste!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Gênero: Ação, Aventura, Romance, Comédia e um pouquinho de mistério.**

**É K+ por palavreado chulo, insinuações, brigas, mortes e etc.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e nem os personagens aqui citados. Tudo isso pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que gostem ;***

* * *

_** Prólogo**_

O despertador começou a tocar o irritando profundamente. Ele odiava o aparelho, mas era obrigado a tê-lo.

Estava na hora do trabalho.

Sem nem um indicio de bom humor, o menor dos Uchiha levantou jogando as cobertas para o lado. Olhou para o apartamento escuro, e se dirigiu ao banheiro, tomando uma ducha. Ao terminar vestiu um terno simples que estava prontamente preparado para seu uso em uma poltrona em seu quarto.

Terminou tudo e tomou seu café da manhã, que já estava posto em cima da mesa pela sua empregada. Assim que terminou colocou tudo na pia.

Pegou seus pertences enfiando-os da melhor maneira possível na mala preta de couro. Pegou suas chaves na bancada e saiu de seu apartamento, batendo a porta com força.

Desceu o elevador sem paciência alguma, e abriu a porta do elevador bruscamente se dirigindo para seu carro preto que o aguardava no estacionamento. Entrou rapidamente, já ligando o carro. Logo já estava a caminho da grande empresa dos Uchiha.

Mal havia entrado nas movimentadas ruas de Tóquio, quando seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente.

"Quem é?" – Sasuke perguntou deixando transparecer seu mau humor na voz.

"Yo, Sasuke! Vejo que seu humor está ótimo hoje." – Kakashi Hatake, sócio de seu pai na empresa, falou sarcasticamente ao telefone.

"Fala logo o que você quer." – Respondeu irritado.

"Acho melhor você vir o mais rápido possível. Estamos com alguns contra tempos bem interessantes na empresa." – Ele falou deixando transparecer um pouco de tensão na voz.

"Fala logo Kakashi!" – O Uchiha rosnou ao telefone.

"Só venha o mais rápido que puder." – Kakashi respondeu desligando logo em seguida.

- Desgraçado! – Sasuke esbravejou batendo no volante em quanto pegava um atalho mais rápido para a empresa.

Apesar de estar mal humorado, Sasuke havia entendido perfeitamente o recado. Kakashi NUNCA deixava qualquer indicio de tensão na voz. Algo estava muito errado.

Alguns minutos depois já estacionava em frente ao luxuoso prédio da empresa Uchiha. Ele saiu do carro deixando as chaves com o manobrista e seguiu apressado para dentro do lugar.

Ah, sim! Aquilo era o verdadeiro caos. O que diabos poderia ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo? Sasuke pensava encarando todas as pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, ofegantes. Pelo menos, isso até que era normal. O que realmente o preocupava era a policia, que neste momento, estava por todas as partes.

- Sasuke! – Kakashi gritou se aproximando.

Ele tinha cabelos que tendiam entre cinza e branco, eram espetados para cima e jogados levemente para o lado. Ele tinha olhos escuros e seu rosto sustentava sempre um olhar de tédio, além de ele possuir uma marcara que cobria grande parte de seu rosto. Ele era estranho.

-O que significa isso? – Perguntou o Uchiha sem deixar o nervosismo transparecer na sua voz, calculadamente fria.

-Uma investigação – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Você quer falar logo o que é? – Ele perguntou encarado de modo frio o mais velho.

-Se eu soubesse... É uma operação de extremo sigilo. – Kakashi falou deixando um sorriso divertido escapar de seus lábios.

-Como assim você não sabe Kakashi? – Perguntou de olhos fechados mantendo a voz controlada.

-Ah, seu pai quer vê-lo – Respondeu o Hatake, como se aquilo não tivesse muita importância. Ignorando completamente a pergunta do outro.

-Ótimo – Se virou, andando em direção ao elevador sem dizer mais nada, fazendo com quê o sorriso do Hatake aumentasse.

-Isso será bem divertido – Kakashi falou para si mesmo, enquanto tirava seu livro laranja do bolso.

.:s2:.s2:.s2:.

-Bom dia . – A secretária de seu pai, cujo nome era Kurenai, lhe cumprimentou.

Ela tinha olhos castanhos avermelhados e cabelos negros, podia até ser considerada bonita, mas possuía uma aparência amedrontadora. Não para Sasuke, é claro.

O Uchiha acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento, e imediatamente Kurenai avisou sua presença ao seu pai.

Ele andou até a porta calmamente, entrando no grande e luxuoso escritório de seu pai, que naquele momento, estava atrás de sua mesa com o semblante impassível.

Fugaku Uchiha era o dono da grande empresa de advocacia mais famosa de toda a Tóquio. Ele possua lá pelos 56 anos de idade, seus cabelos eram negros, que eram ameaçados por alguns fios cinzentos, e seus olhos negros eram duros e frios, assim como o de seus dois filhos.

Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando furtivamente até finalmente o mais velho se pronunciar.

-Estamos com problemas Sasuke, e você deve ter percebido pelos policiais lá embaixo.

-O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou sério.

-Não existe muita coisa que eu possa te contar. Mas como você sabe, o meu herdeiro será você, e o motivo você também já conhece. O único problema é que em uma grande empresa, essas noticias correm rápido e acabam chegando no ouvido das piores pessoas possíveis. Essas pessoas indesejadas, estão neste momento preparando um golpe muito bem armado – Ele fez uma pausa olhando nos olhos do moreno com mais intensidade.

- Isso é péssimo, mas não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar – Respondeu sem tirar olhos da figura a sua frente.

-Sasuke, o seu irmão está trabalhando com eles. Por este motivo eu recorri a uma velha amiga, que irá tratar de que nada aconteça com você – Ele respondeu apressado se levantando bruscamente.

Aquilo foi como uma facada, uma facada que Sasuke fez questão de não deixar transparecer.

-O que isso significa? – A voz do mais jovem encheu o ambiente.

-Até logo Sasuke – O pai do moreno respondeu saindo da sala, sem mais nenhuma explicação.

Sasuke ficou parado encarando a mesa de seu pai, que minutos antes estava sendo ocupada. Ele sabia que algum dia aquilo aconteceria, só não queria ter que passar por isso tão cedo.

Suspirou e em passos lentos foi em direção aos elevadores.

-Sr. Uchiha! Espere, seu pai pediu para que se retirasse e fosse até a sua casa, com urgência.

Ele continuou andando sentindo um desgosto se apossar de seus pensamentos. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no ódio que sentia. Ele não queria nem imaginar o que faria se desse de cara com o desgraçado. No momento, ele não queria pensar em nada.

Desceu o elevador, e ao chegar ao térreo, fez questão de não olhar para ninguém e ignorar todas as presenças a sua volta. Não queria mostrar seu semblante para ninguém, não queria saber de nada, não queria ouvir nada.

Saiu do prédio apressadamente, avistando seu carro estacionado. Abriu-o com força o adentrando do mesmo modo. Socou volante com força jogando pragas aos quatro ventos.

Respirou fundo, ligando o carro e novamente andando pelas ruas de Tóquio. Passou em três sinais vermelhos, quase atropelou um homem e por pouco não bateu em um táxi.

Nada mais importava. Nada além de ódio.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, ele finalmente adentrou o seu prédio. Logo em seguida o seu apartamento, fechando a porta com força.

Tacou suas coisas no chão e jogou a primeira coisa que viu contra a parede. Ao lado da janela, onde algo muito estranho chamou sua atenção.

Havia uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes claros o encarando com curiosidade. Suas roupas eram pretas e ela tinha vários apetrechos no cinto igualmente preto. Seu sorriso era divertido.

-Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha. Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, agente especial da AEK. Prazer – Ela lhe olhou interessada.

A única coisa que o Uchiha conseguiu pensar, foi que toda aquela merda só tenderia a piorar.

* * *

**Ficou curto, eu sei. Mas quem sabe eu não melhore isso? Acho que pelo menos eu faço ficar o dobro disso, mas ok.**

**Então? Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**Não importa mandem reviews, nem que se for pra me xingar. **

**Se pelo menos uma única pessoa mandar um review positivo a fic continua, combinado?**

**Kissus**

**Bye, Bye (L**

**Karolyn Harumi 01/09/2012**


End file.
